roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Hund
Personality Ecstatic, Sadistic, somewhat childish in the sense that, she's not intentionally evil, she just does whatever she wants because she has a fucking dragon. Backstory Skye grew up in a poor household in Munich, Germany. She had 9 siblings, all from different mothers, who were constantly abused by their rich father. While her father had lots of money, he chose to spend none of it on his family. He was a weapon manufacturer, and owned a large company that made 'legal' weapons. Every month, 60% of the weapons left the factories; 20% of that to be sold in shops, the other 40% seemingly missing as crime rate miraculously skyrocketed. Her father had made Munich plummet into a city with the highest crime rate in Europe. He decided to expand his business, deciding his best bet would be to move to the USA, bringing his children with him as they were essentially his servants. He arrived in Wayhaven, and when he didn't succeed as well in USA, he got angry and stumbled in the door, with a gun and a bottle of whiskey. He began to shoot his children in an angry fit, as he hated them anyways. as Skye quickly ran out the door, onto the streets of Wayhaven. For days she hid, seemingly quirkless until her quirk developed, and she had no reason to worry. Resources Some money she stole off of her father, and she lives in the Ace & Spades tattoo parlour alongside her boyfriend, Agent Zero. Equipment / Weaponry A short samurai-esque sword, the blade no longer than her forearm . Specialisations Combat training, specialising in hand to hand, firearms, and blades. Quirk Light Dragon. Skye can summon a dragon from light, it takes her 1 turn to do so, and if he dies it'll take a further 3 for her to bring him back. He is completely loyal to her, because of a special bond between her love for him. This dragon can shoot blasts of light from its mouth and is telepathically linked with Skye. This blast is a slow, strong beam that takes 3 seconds to charge, and will travel at 30m/s, dealing 15kN to anything in its path. It can reach 500 degrees Celsius and it has a 3 turn cooldown. The beam has a range of 25 meters, and a diameter of 1 meter It'll eat anything or anyone, the more it eats the longer it gets until that combat is over. It starts at 7ft and gradually increases, based on what food, rubble, or even people that it eats. It caps at 14ft. Irrelevant, but his name is Sherren. He has a 15kN durability, almost like armour. The most he can go is 50meters into the sky, and he can go 40mph. His claws deal 8kN of damage and his bite deals 10. Sherren must always be within 50 meters of Skye. For everything that is in his body and has to be broken down, it takes 5kN a turn. Shadow Dragon. Skye can summon a dragon from the shadows, it takes her 1 turn to do so, and if she dies it'll take a further 2 for her to bring her back. She is completely loyal to her, because of a special bond between her love for her. This dragon can co-exist with Sherren, but she must summon them separately The dragon (Named Sofia, after her seemingly deceased sister) can shoot 10 shadow pellets a turn, in a gattling gun motion. They travel at 50m/s, dealing 2kN/s (20kN per turn if all hit). Instead of being hot like the light blast, these shadow pellets are sub zero, but explode on impact, meaning that they give little ice burns upon impact which hurt like a bitch. (-40degrees C) Also, Sofia is a part of a hive mind with Sherren & Skye. She has 25kN durability(armour), and can go 100meters into the sky with a max speed of 60mph. Her claws deal 10kN and her bite is 15. She can also gain length from eating, starting at 5ft with capability to become 20ft long. Versatility She can use this for transport and can use the light blasts to blast through obstacles. Example Skye is being chased, so she summons Sherren & swiftly takes to flying off, precharging his blast to remove obstacles in advance. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Golden Age OC Villains